I Like a Girl Who is Strong Just Like You
by Codename Sailor D
Summary: Dalam masalah percintaan, Kino Makoto bisa dibilang kurang beruntung. Tapi...siapa sangka? Pertemuannya dengan Himuro Tatsuya di supermarket mengubah kehidupan Makoto untuk selamanya. Kenapa Himuro begitu tertarik dengan Makoto? Apakah Makoto bisa menemukan akhir bahagia dan melupakan "Senpai" yang dulu membuatnya patah hati?


Chapter 1: First Meeting

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _ponytail_ cokelat mendesah pelan sambil menyeruput teh hijau yang disajikan di depannya. Bisa dibilang, gadis bernama Kino Makoto sedang galau . Bagaimana tidak? Di antara teman-temannya, hanya Makoto saja yang masih belum punya kekasih. Usagi sudah berpacaran dengan Mamoru sejak kelas 2 SMP, Rei bahkan berpacaran dengan Yuichiiro yang memang sudah lama memendam perasaan kepada gadis _miko_ itu, Ami yang terkenal paling alim diantara mereka juga ternyata berpacaran dengan Urawa walapupun mereka terpisah oleh jarak, malah Minako baru saja "ditembak" sama cowok yang dulunya satu klub Volly sama Minako pas SMP _._ Jadi, hanya Makoto yang masih menyandang status single.

" _Nee..._ Mako- _chan_ , kau terlihat murung? Ada apa? Bahkan hari ini kau tidak membawa _cookies_ buatanmu!"

"Usagi! Kau ini hanya bisa menanyakan tentang makanan terus! Dasar rakus!"

"Hueee...Rei- _chan_ jahat..."

"Tapi...Usagi- _chan_ ada benarnya juga sih...Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya Mako- _chan_ , ada apa? Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Rei dengan khawatir. Memang benar, Makoto biasanya terlihat riang dan sering bercanda dengan Minako. Jika mereka sedang kumpul di rumah Rei seperti sekarang ini, Makotopasti akan menawarkan _homemade cookies_ -nya kepada teman-temannya (Terutama Usagi). Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, Makoto tidak membawa _homemade cookies_ -nya ataupun sedang bersenda gurau dengan Minako.

"Ah...pasti masalah percintaan kan?" Terka Minako sambil membaca komik milik Rei. Entah kenapa, Makoto merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk punggungnya, memang apa yang dikatakan Minako itu benar apa adanya.

"Kau benar Minako- _chan,_ bahkan sampai kelas 2 SMA pun, aku belum menemukan lelaki yang cocok denganku. Ah...aku belum bisa move on dari _Senpai..._ " Desah Makoto lagi sambil menunduk. Dalam masalah percintaan, Makoto bisa dibilang kurang beruntung. Setiap ada cowok yang disukainya, pasti ternyata si cowok itu sudah punya pacar atau cowok itu memiliki kriteria cewek yang tidak dipunyai Makoto.

 _"Maaf...Tapi kau bukan tipeku, kau terlalu tinggi dan kasar. Aku lebih suka cewek yang manis dan lembut."_ Kata-kata menusuk itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ah...ditolak cowok itu memang tidak menyenangkan.

"Ah, jangan begitu Mako- _chan_! Pasti nanti ada laki-laki yang mau menerimamu kok. Siapa sih laki-laki yang menolak cewek manis yang jago memasak?" Hibur Usagi diikuti anggukan dari Ami.

"Benar, lagipula...Mako- _chan_ itu gadis yang hebat...bisa memasak dan kuat..." Ujar Ami sambil menutup buku biologinya.

"Kalau Mako- _chan_ kesulitan dalam masalah percintaan, serahkan saja kepada Aino Minako!" Seru sang _Soldier of Love_ sambil berdiri dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Minako- _chan_ terlalu berlebihan deh..." Ujar Rei sambil _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Minako yang kelewatan. Makoto tersenyum kecil melihat teman-temannya yang berusaha menghiburnya, Makoto bersyukur memiliki teman-teman sebaik ini.

"Ah... _arigato..._ aku senang bisa mempunyai teman seperti kalian."

"Nah, begitu dong! Mako- _chan_ terlihat lebih cantik jika tersenyum." Muka gadis bermata _emerald_ itu sedikit bersemu merah mendengar godaan dari Usagi. "Ahahaha...kau terlalu berlebihan Usagi- _chan._ Ah ngomong-ngomong, aku pulang dulu ya." Ujar Makoto sambil bangking dari _Kotatsu_ hangat milik Rei.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang? Baru jam 5 lho, biasanya Mako- _chan_ kan kalau main ke rumah Rei- _chan_ baru pulang jam 7 kan?" Tanya Minako dengan keheranan.

"Sebelum pulang aku mau belanja bulanan dulu. Supermarket yang dekat dengan apatermenku sedang direnovasi, jadi aku harus ke supermarket yang agak jauh dari rumahku. Sudah ya, keburu malam, _Ja mata ne..._ " Sosok gadis tinggi itu pun menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Mako- _chan_ itu tegar sekali ya..." Ami memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka sejak Makoto pergi.

Rei mendelik ke arah Ami dengan alis mengkerut, "Apa maksudmu, Ami- _chan_?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang terurai itu dengan keheranan.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ada gadis yang tegar dalam masalah percintaan. Ah...ini seperti yang ada di novel romace." Jawab Ami dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya, Oh...rupanya Ami juga suka novel romance toh.

"Eh? Ami- _chan_ suka baca novel romance?! Tidak kusangka!"

"Bu...bukan begitu, Usagi- _chan!_ Aku hanya membacanya karena Urawa- _kun_ merekomendasikannya untukku..." Jawab Ami dengan tersipu-sipu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Hehehehe...tenang saja Ami- _chan_! Justru masa remaja itu kurang lengkap jika tidak pernah membaca novel romance! Benar kan, Minako- _chan_?"

"Aku setuju dengan Usagi- _chan_!" Jawab Minako dengan anggukan. Tiba-tiba gadis berpita merah itu memasang wajah serius, "Tapi...entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi kepada Mako- _chan_ ya..."

"Maksudmu, hal yang buruk akan menimpa Mako- _chan_?" Minako menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah...yang pasti ini berhubungan dengan kehidupan percintaan Mako- _chan._ " Jawab _Soldier of Love_ itu sambil memandang langit senja, kok Minako jadi seperti Rei ya? Mungkin Minako akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering menonton acara ramalan bernama _Oha Asa_ yang suka ditonton oleh seorang pemuda berambut hijau berkacamata(Hatchi! Siapa yang membicarakanku, _nanodayo_?!").

Tapi, yang dikatakan Minako memang benar kok. Tidak lama lagi, Makoto akan bertemu dengan sosok istimewa yang akan mengubah kehidupan percintaannya untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"Ah...pilih yang mana ya? Bumbu baru ini lagi diskon tapi aku enggak tahu jika rasanya enak... sedangkan yang ini sudah pasti rasanya enak tapi diskonnya lebih kecil...AAAH! Aku bingung!" Gusar Makoto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Gadis dengan tinggi 168 cm itu sedang dibingungkan dengan diskon besar-besaran yang yang sedang diadakan di supermarket tempat Makoto sedang berbelanja. Biasanya sih, Makoto paling lama belanja selama 30 menit. Tapi gara-gara diskon yang menggiurkan itu, Makoto masih sibuk berbelanja, padahal sudah lebih dari 1 jam gadis itu sibuk memilih barang-barang yang lagi diskon.

"Sudah deh! Aku ambil yang baru saja! Jika bumbunya kurang enak, tinggal improvisasi sedikit. Sekarang, apa yang perlu aku beli ya?" Makoto mengambil daftar belanjaannya yang memang sudah disiapkan dari rumah, manik _emerald_ itu secara teliti mencari barang yang belum dibelinya. "Oh tinggal membeli soyu! Kalau tidak salah, soyu ada di dekat sini deh...Oh! Itu dia!" Makoto melirik rak saus soyu yang kini hanya tersisa satu botol.

Makoto hendak mengambil botol saus soyu terkahir , namun gadis itu tidak bisa menggapai botol saus tersebut yang ternyata diletakkan di rak yang agak tinggi. "Hhhhh...aku yang termasuk tinggi ini tidak bisa mengambilnya... _yosh!_ aku meloncat saja!" Ketika Makoto hendak meloncat, seorang pemuda mengambil botol soyu itu tanpa kesusahan.

"Ini untukmu, kau tidak perlu lagi meloncat untuk menggapainya" Ucap pemuda itu seraya menyerahkan soyu kepada Makoto dengan senyum ramah. Makoto hanya bisa terpana ketika menatap pemuda yang menolongnya, alasannya? Pertama, pemuda itu cukup tinggi. Biasanya laki-laki seumuran Makoto hanya memiliki tinggi yang tidak beda jauh dari Makoto, yah...paling tinggi itu hanya beda 5 atau 6 cm. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda ini, menurut Makoto tinggi pemuda itu kurang lebih dari 180 cm. Kedua, pemuda itu TAMPAN. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu memiliki surai hitam elegan yang menutupi mata kirinya, wajahnya terpahat sempurna di mata Makoto, pemuda itu juga memiliki tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata kirinya yang justru membuat pemuda di depannya semakin tampan.

"Maaf? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Lamunan Makoto buyar ketika pemuda itu semakin mendekati Makoto, "Mukamu merah, kau sedang tidak sakit kan?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Eh aku tidak apa-apa kok! Hahahaha..." Makoto tertawa kikuk seraya mengambil soyu dari tangan pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya, _Kami-sama...pemuda itu ganteng banget! Lebih ganteng dari senpai yang menolakku dulu._ Batin Makoto yang tersenyum dalam hati. "Mmmmmm...terima kasih ya sudah mengambilkannya untukku..." Ucap Makoto sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa groginya.

"Ah...itu bukan apa-apa kok. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya..." Pemuda itu pun meniggalkan Makoto sendiri. Gadis _brunette_ itu masih mematung di tempatnya, _Bisa ketemu lagi dengan orang itu enggak ya? Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya...eh! tapi aku enggak tahu namanya...ah kenapa aku enggak nanya tadi?!_ Batin Makoto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Tenang saja, Makoto. Kau akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi kok.

.

.

.

 **Author's note: Hahahaha...CSD udah lama enggak nongol di dunia FF, maklum saya sudah SMA dan tidak kepikiran untuk nulis. Entah kenapa, CSD dapet ide ini gara-gara baca KNB reader insert, mumpung masih segar di kepala author, jadi segera diketik deh. Maaf ya jika karakternya OOC atau tulisan typoo. Sudah ya read and review!**


End file.
